Torma
Domain Torma exists outside the pantheon of gods both elder and young. A god, perhaps, but more a presence that is part of the fabric of existence. Her peers are Order, and Chaos. Description Torma is depicted as a woman, often in the deep and unadorned robes of a monk or librarian. Always in her possession is a great tome, sometimes shown as being chained to her arm. Dogma That which occurs is remembered because Torma records it in her tome. Without her efforts, the fabric of time and the mortal understanding of past and future would not exist. Simply, the world is because it is perceived, recorded, and remembered. Because the lands have such breadth and depth, Torma relies on Her followers to show Her that which occurs. Her followers believe perception and awareness are precious. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, smell, and sense are the pillars of their belief. Because of this, her priests do not ask (and would not be granted) magiks that dull the senses of mortals. Silence, Blend, Invisibility, etc. are all forbidden. Symbol Each of Torma's followers finds a symbol that signifies the power of perception, and the way the senses allow interaction with reality. This sense of individuality is important among the faithful. Clergy and Temples Torma's priests are Witnesses, and it is through their travels and ministry that She is aware, and therefore recording, that which occurs in the lands. Witnesses can be travelers and adventurers, however there are some choose a stationary life in cities or villages. Their role, whether on the road or in the city, is to bring awareness to Torma, and to share with others the rhymes and prayers that will allow Torma to draw awareness from the other believers. Unlike most faiths, the Witnesses can be of any disposition. There are some who believe in the power or law, order, and goodness. There are others who carry selfishness, pride and power through their lives. Each, however, perceives the world in their own way, believing without doubt that their path through the world is dedicated to Torma and her Library. Dresnell Keep, in Akkoria, is the largest and most important place for the Witnesses. There new adherants are trained, the elders of the order reside and commune, and a vast library of records from across the lands is kept. Laity In a sense, Torma is not worshiped as are other deities. Her Witnesses are followers who swear faith and allegiance, however other believers and even non-believers may only occasionally utter a small prayer, oath or rhyme which brings their awareness to Torma's attention. Holy Days and Festivals There are no holy days or festivals held within this Order. Individuals believers or Witnesses may have days special to them, but there is no organized holidays. Mythology and Lore Torma Mythology Contact Mike A. Red File Not a red file, per se. Rather, there is more in my head that I have not written down, yet. Talk to me if you would like more info. Category:Dieties